HSM3: Behind Closed Dooors
by Addicted2V
Summary: What is it really like behind the scenes of HSM3? one-shot, possibly full story. Zanessa, Jashley, and the rest of the cast.
1. Chapter 1: It's Not Over

**Hey everyone!! I know that I shouldn't be writing another one-shot (maybe story, if enough people review) when I haven't updated my stories in awhile, but i think that this might get my writing juices flowing. So please enjoy this one-shot about HSM3. **

**-Kylie-**

**p.s. this story includes the whole cast and is not really zoned in on one particular couple... : )**

* * *

HSM3: Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 1: It's Not Over

(Ashley's POV)

My legs hurt, my back ached, my head was throbbing with pain and it was only the beginning of the 2nd week of dance rehearsals for High School Musical 3. Kenny had given all of us a 30 minute break, enough time to take a quick power nap I decided. Just when I had gotten comfortable on the couch Vanessa came over and jolted me awake.

"Ash, there is no time for sleeping on this set."

"We have 30 minutes!!" I whined like a baby.

"Ashley Tisdale you getch your butt up right now or I will personally drag you off that couch."

I did as she told me too with much reluctance, "What are we doing that is so much more important then sleep Ness?"

V patted me on the back and said, "Just follow me and you'll see."

Yet again, I was never allowed in on any secrets that happened around here, I was always somehow shut-out. While I was following Vanessa it seemed like forever so I took out my phone and text-ed Jared.

_Baby, I'm so tired...I wish you where here with me. : )_

Jared normally text-ed back right away and when he didn't I figured that something as up. Finally after all this walking that V and I had just done I was thrilled when we reached our destination. Vanessa opened the doors and there stood...Jared. I was so overwhelmed I broke down in tears like a little wuss. Granted I hadn't seen him in almost a month, I was shocked.

I ran up to him, he picked me up and swung me around. He then released me and I asked him, "How long are you here for baby?"

He looked down, "Only 2-days." My smile turned upside down.

He lifted my chin with two of his fingers as he kissed my forehead, "Hey, 2-days is a long time. It's time that we wouldn't have had if Vanessa over there hadn't called me." I let go of Jared and then walked over to ness.

I hugged her so hard and stated, "Thanks V, I know how hard this must be for you."

Vanessa looked at me with puzzled written all across her narrow face, "Hard? Why would it be hard??"

Looking at my best friend who was obviously in denial, "Ness, come on. I know how much you miss him. You might not talk about him as much as I talked about Jared but the whole cast can tell how different you are when he's not around you. You so miss him and you know it."

Just then Momo walked over and added, "Yeah Nessa. Your not as...Your not as hyper as when your around him."

Vanessa laughed and then I said, "Well I think we all know why she's not as hyper."

Vanessa slapped me and then stated, "Ashley, shut-up. Not everyone needs to know about my personal life."

Momo eyed Vanessa in a serious way, "Please child. Everyone knows about your personal life. Just from the way you walk when after you and Zac, you know. And your hair afterwards is so sex-hair."

"Momo!! I do not think that this is the conversation that we shoud be having right now." Vanessa said as she truned to walk away.

Monique grabbed Vanessa's shoulder and turned her around, "Nessa, we all know what you guys do when we're not around. Don't try and hide it. He'll be here in a few weeks though, don't worry."

Vanessa struggled out of Monique's grip and then walked back to the rehearsal hall with the rest of the cast following.

When we got to the rehearsal room Corbin came over to sit by all of us, "Hey. Hey. Hey." He said trying to be cool.

Vanessa shut him down right away, "Never again Corbin, Oh My God never again."

"Well hello to you to Ms. Hudgens." Corbin replied.

He then turned to me and Jared and said, "What's up with her??"

I mouthed Zac and that was enough for him to put the pieces together. I was enjoying my time with Jared but I wished so badly that I could be able to bring Zac to Vanessa.

Kenny started one of his long, supposed to be motivational, speeches. He did this after every break and every morning. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Jared's lap. Vanessa did the same to Corbin, and Corbin didn't seem to mind one bit.

All the sudden when I heard Kenny say that he was going to bring out a very special guest who made spectacular arrangements to get here from a project he was working on, I immediately sat up. Kenny went on to say how this man has rose to the top of Hollywood, I kept on thinking of who it could be, Brad Pitt maybe? But why would Brad Pitt come to Utah to see us?! My anticipation was building although Vanessa wasn't really into it. She still had her head on Corbin's lap, playing with her ring on her finger.

(Zac's POV)

I could hear Kenny talking to the cast and giving them clues about who this surprise guest was and I knew that they would be really surprised when they saw me, all of them thought I was in London. I wonder how V wold react. I could see her lying on Corbin's lap starring into space, not listening to a word that Kenny was saying.

Finally Kenny said, "Let's bring out our very special guest."

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome...Zac Efron." I walked out from behind the wall and Vanessa sprung to her feet as soon as she heard my name.

She ran the quickest I had ever seen her run and embraced me so hard. God how I had missed her smell, and I arms wrapped around me. I looked down at her and we began a deep make-out session so fast we forgot that we where in a room with over 50 people. Vanessa wasn't pulling away though, no matter how much I would try.

"Alright lovebirds, we do not need to see this. Please get a room." Corbin stood up and said. Nearly everyone in the room laughed.

Vanessa still was not letting go of this frickin' amazing kiss. "Well I think that we all know that the kissing scene for them will not be a problem." Kenny said.

Just then Vanessa was brought back into reality or at least i thought, "I missed you so effing much Efron." She said pretty loud, well loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Vanessa..." I whispered to her.

"God I cannot wait until tonight...wait your staying right?!" Vanessa said in the same tone.

"Nessa..." I whispered.

"Your not staying. I got all excited for our reunion sex. God Zac we haven't had sex in like almost 2 months. We have some making up to do."

I slapped myself on the head and then mouthed sorry to everybody in the room.

Vanessa must have realised what she had just said because she froze when she saw everyone still in the room.

"Shit guys, I'm so sorry. You all did not need to hear that. It's just that I was really excited, I mean who wouldn't be?"

"Why don't you two go sit down and we can talk about some things for Zac to expect." Kenny motioned for us to sit down with a wide grin on his face.

"Nice one Vanessa." Corbin said as we sat down.

Vanessa looked evil glared him and then stated, "I was over excited, Ok?"

Corbin laughed, "Whatever you say."

Ashley was still laughing at what Vanessa had said. "You just made my day Hudgens."

Vanessa slapped Ashley, "Shut up Ash, you probably would have done the same if you had not seen Jared for more then 2 months."

"Well considering that Jared and I don't have a sex life, yeah that would so happen."

"Ashley, I thought you said you wouldn't say anything." Jared implied to her.

"What Babe, you cares if they know. I'd rather them know where not doing it, then think we are."

"Wow guys, way to talk about think on the set of a Disney channel movie." Momo said while rolling her eyes.

"Ok everyone. Since all of our minds seem to be in other worlds..." cough, cough "...Zac and Vanessa. You can all have the rest of the day off to use as you with. Although I would rather not know how you use it."

Everybody laughed as Vanessa's face turned bright red.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Should I continue it as a story?? I have some good ideas to continue but i also like it as an onoe-shot.**

**Please review!! Tell me what you think!!**

**xoxoxoxoxo-KYLIE-xoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Race Me you Idiot!

**Heyy. Thanks so much for the positive reviews!! I love reading them! : )**

**So here is the next chapter of this story. I really like it, so I hope you guys do too! **

**_Kylie_**

HSM3: Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 2: Race me you Idiot

(Corbin's POV)

"Your face so turned Red!" I told Vanessa as her and Zac walked hand in hand ahead of me.

She turned around, "It did not!"

"I'm pretty sure it did babe." Zac told her as I high-five him. We both chuckle as Vanessa continues to be convinced that her face didn't turn red.

"Nesquick, your face turned red. Get over it." Momo stated to Vanessa.

Vanessa stomped her feet like a little kid, "Ughhh. You guys are so mean!" She replied as she stuck her tongue out at us and walked away from the group.

"So what do you guys want to do with our rest of the day off?" Ashley asked everyone.

"Food." I replied licking my lips.

Kaycee ruffled my hair, something I was not fond of, "No food Corbin, we basically just ate."

I fixed my hair, "Hey. No touchy!" Everybody around me laughed.

Jared clapped his hands, "Ok, so what are we doing? I'm only here for 2-days, you know!"

"Jared, Shut up and be patient." Vanessa replied to him in casual tone.

Zac snapped his fingers, "Hey, remember that one place we saw in town V?"

Vanessa nodded and then stated, "The go-cart place babe?"

"Yeah Let's Go Go-karting!" I shouted jumping very high. I was excited, I do that sometimes.

"Who's in?" Zac asked placing his hand in the middle of all of us. Anxiously everyone piled their hands on top of his. "Go-Karting it is!" He yelled.

We all decided to take one of the vans that we used to get to rehearsals everyday. To my dismay Zac was designated at the driver, we where all in for a long day.

Pulling out of the parking lot the first incident happened. Mr. Zac was paying way too much attention to his girlfriend, who was sitting in the passenger seat beside him. Caressing her leg and whispering lovey-shit in her ear. I got annoyed of how open they where with their relationship sometimes. Well anyway, Zac almost ran a red-light.

"Zac!!" Ashley yelled while her body swung forward.

Zac slammed on the brakes and apologized to everyone, "Sorry guys, I got distracted."

"And nearly got us all killed!!" Momo sarcastically said.

Zac continued driving but now he was paying slightly more attention on the road as apposed to Vanessa.

(Jared's POV)

Ashley, Momo, Vanessa, Zac, Corbin, Kaycee, Chris, Lucus, and Jemma where all in the van on our way to Go-Karting. I was not so into it but Ashley was, so now I am.

Our conversation in the car had consisted of how bad of a driver Zac was and how he was too affectionate with Vanessa. Luckily we where almost there.

When we finally arrived at the building the entire cast jumped out of the white-van with grins and smiles plastered across their faces. Everybody seemed overly excited.

The track was deserted and no one was there except us, which was a very good thing.

(Vanessa's POV)

We walked into the old brick building, called Harold's Go-Karts. The place was dead, there was absolutely nobody there, except the receptionist guy. The guy appeared to be in his late 50's and had Grey hair. He was dressed in a blue jumpsuit that had his name stitched into it, Harold.

Lucas scratched the back of his neck, "Umm, hi. We wanted to go go-karting."

The man looked up, "Sure son. How many?"

"Ten people." Lucas replied.

"Sure. I just need everyone to sign these forms acknowledging the fact that if anything happens, it's not my fault." He passed papers and pens around to each of us.

The mood was lightened up as everyone took a form and a pen to sign. Upon singing my name I handed the form to Harold as did everybody else. All of us made our way to the track following Harold.

Once there each of us was assigned a Go-Kart and then briefed on the rules.

"All of you young lads look like a fine group of people but just to be safe let me go over some rules. First, no bumping people into the boards. Second, No crashing into things on purpose. And Lastly, Have Fun!!"

Upon hearing the rules Zac came over and took my hand. We made our way to the Go-Karts.

The kart that I was driving was Red, Zac followed me in a blue kart, Ashley in an orange, Corbin in a yellow, Momo in a red, Jared in a Green and the others had to wait until the next round.

I placed my helmet on my head and then strapped myself into the vehicle.

"Are you all ready to rumble!!" Corbin yelled while he jumped into his kart.

"I think that I'm gonna kick some butt out there!" Ashley hollered.

"In your dreams Tizz." I replied to Ashley. She glanced over at me and starred at me.

"Oh, it's so on V. You are going down. Smashed like Mashed Potatoes!"

"Mashed Patatoes?!" I eyed her as I struggeld too hold back my laughter.

Ashley rolled her eyes as everyone watched this show down that was about to happen, "It's cause your so going down, you'll be smashed!"

Zac got out of his car and stood up, "Alright, who thinks that we should let Vanessa and Ashley have the track first to see if Vanessa will get smashed?"

"Baby..." I whined.

Zac semi-saved himself, "I mean, I mean who wants to see who will win? Vanessa or Ashley?"

Mom, Corbin, Jared, all took their helmets off and made their way to the sidelines with Zac.

Harold ran onto the track, "Looks like we have a race then ladies and gentlemen." Everyone applauded and cheered.

"Your going down Tizzy." I seriously said to Ashley as I rev-ed up my engine.

"You wish." Ashley replied.

We drove our Go-Karts up to the front of the track. Harold stood in between us and began to wave his checkered flag, "When the light turns green, Go. Each of you will do 3 laps."

Red, Yellow, Green, "Go!" Everyone shouted. I pressed my foot on my peddle, but I didn't move. My car wasn't going!! Ahh, what was going on?!

"It's not going!!" I whined like a baby. Harold ran to my side trying to make it move but it wouldn't go. Ashley was making her way around the bend almost done her first lap by now.

"Race me you idiot!!" She shouted almost inaudible above the sound.

I screamed and then jumped out of my car and began to run after Ashley. Harold was behind me yelling at me to stop, but I kept going. All of my friends on the sidelines where rolling around cracking up, my franqually I didn't think that it was that funny, my kart wouldn't move.

Ashley glanced over her shoulder and saw what I was doing and slowed down her kart, "Hudgens, what the hell do you think you doing?" She asked coming to a complete stop.

"Racing you." I replied as I ran past her. She must have been in shock or something because I ended up beating her as she just sat on the track.

After that fun start to our Go-Karting adventure we all decided to use the two seater Go-Karts. Zac and I where in one, Ashley and Jared in another, Corbin and Lucas, Momo and Kaycee and Chris and Jemma in one.

The light turned Green and we where off. Zac was driving, why did I let him drive. He was zooming so fast around all of the corners, I swear we where gonna tip over. Corbin and Lucas where very close behind us followed my Ash and Jared and the Jemma and Chris.

"Baby watch out!!" I hollared to Zac as I pointed at a stack of hey on the side of the track.

Zac obviously did not hear me because what do you know, we crashed right into the 5 foot stack of hey. All of it came tumbling down on top of us as I screamed and grabbed Zac's hand.

The next thing I knew both of us where hystarically laughing. We had hey all over us and Jared and Ashley had stopped to help us. Ashley threw hey at Jared and the war began.

All of us where giggling and just fooling around. Life was great, because we where all in this together.

* * *

**Sappy ending...I know!! I liked this chapter but I want to know what you think!! Please review!! : )**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Gumdrops

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews!! I hope you like this chapter, and please review!!**

**KYLIE**

**p.s. this chapter is a lot of Zanessa, (I had an idea, and I just went with it) but next chapter will have a lot of Jashley. (Because Jared will be leaving)**

* * *

HSM3: Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 3: Gumdrops

(Zac's POV)

"If all the raindrops where lemon drops and gumdrops, oh what a world it would be..." loudly sang Ashley and Vanessa.

I swear sometimes they acted like such little kids, the things that they did.

Vanessa and Ashley ran over to me and the guys and continued singing while sticking their tongues out, "Standing outside with my mouth open wide,ah,ah,ah.ah..."

"My ears!!" Corbin screamed as he covered his ears.

The girls continued to be oblivious to the people surrounding them. They where running around like they where in a show.

Kenny walked in, much to all of our delight. When he saw what they where doing he immediately clapped his hands and began laughing, "That's it!!"

Vanessa stopped, "What's it?!" she smartly asked.

"The song. That song that you where just singing." Kenny exclaimed.

"The Gumdrop song?" Ashley asked looking at him funny.

"I learned that song from Barney!" Vanessa proudly said standing straight up.

"Barney?" Lucas questioned.

Vanessa gave him a glare and then stated, "Yes Barney. I would watch it over and over again and I'd stand up and sing to it and dance with my little umbrella." Vanessa did some funny moves pretending like she had an umbrella.

"Good Lord Child." Monique said walking over to Vanessa, slapping her lightly on the arm.

Van shrugged her shoulders and continued goofing off until Kenny said that it was time to actually start dance rehearsals.

"Chop, Chop everyone!! Gather round."

All of us made our way to where Kenny was standing with Manly in hand. Vanessa had her hand intertwined with mine. God I wanted so bad to just be alone with her and talk.

"Hey baby..." I whispered into her ear.

"What?" She replied.

"Wanna disappear?" I romantically asked her.

"I'm not a magician Zac!" She stated throwing her hands in the air.

I chuckled and then took her hand and ushered her to follow me. Very carefully, over the course of 5 minutes we sneaked out of the room without anyone knowing. Once in the hallway we both had giant grins on our faces.

"What was that for Efron?" she seductively asked me.

"For this." I replied kissing her ever so tenderly.

She pulled away, "You know sooner or later when Kenny actually realizes that we are not there, everybody is going to come look for us."

I pulled her back into a kiss, "Let them look."

She yet again pulled away and then looked at me with an evil smile, "Let's hide."

"Hide?!" I questioned her.

Nessa bit her bottom lip, "Yeah, in the closet."

In the closet, only she would think of that, "Okay, let's go."

We both squished into the nearest closet and began to talk about things. This was probably the most meaningful conversation we had had since I had arrived.

"Baby, what are we going to do when High school Musical is over?" Vanessa asked me while tracing her fingers on my abs.

"What do you mean V?" I asked her not so sure where this was going.

She snuggled in close to me and I could hear her heart-beating, "I mean, we might not see each other as much. We'll both be doing separate projects in most likely different parts of the world. It's just not going to be the same."

"Nessa, I promise you that no matter where I go, I'll always have you in my mind."

"Zaccy, could we maybe move in together?"

I had avoided this subject for so long, not that I didn't want to move in with her. I just didn't know what would become of our relationship, if we where ready for this next step, "Let's talk about that on vacation V."

She nodded in agreement and then carried on with our conversation, I didn't want this to end, "I want be with you forever Zac."

"Me too V, you mean everything to me. God I missed you so much."

"I love you baby." Just then we heard people beginning to shout or names.

"Nessa, do you hear that?" I asked her.

She giggled and then stated, "I hope it takes them a really long time."

I was nervous, "What if we get fired V? This goes against our contracts."

"Zachary, they cannot fire Gabriella and Troy, then there would be no High School Musical and also when have we ever given a damn about what the freaking' contracts say?!"

I could hear the footsteps getting closer and recognized Corbin's voice hollering for us, and a bunch of others, but he was the closest.

"What time is it babe?" Vanessa innocently asked me, her brown eyes glancing up at me.

I took out my phone and at that very moment it began to ring, shit I said to myself. Vanessa smacked her hand on her head as I tried to turn down the volume, too late, I could see the door knob to the closet being turned.

"Corbin, there not in the..." Ashley stopped her sentence when the open door reveled Vanessa and I.

"Oh My God." was all Ashley said.

"Guys!! We found them!" Corbin said as both V and I motioned to him to be quiet.

"Corbin..." Vanessa hissed.

"Well, Well, Well." Momo said with her hands on her hips.

"Look,we can explain." I said putting my hand up.

"You have a lot of explaining to do mister." Kenny said as he walked over.

"It wasn't Zac's idea, it was mine." Vanessa stated to Kenny carefully standing up looking over her shoulder at me.

"Wait." I said, as I got up with her.

"Zac, it was my fault, not yours. It's ok." I couldn't believe she was taking all the blame.

"Zac is this true?" Kenny asked me. Vanessa eyed me obviously wanting me to say yes.

"Yes." I replied looking down.

"Vanessa I a extremely disappointed in you and angry that you roped Zac into this. I will speak to the other adults on set and we will decide what your punishment will be." God I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Wait, Kenny!" I yelled at Kenny as he walked away.

"It was mine and Vanessa's fault. It was my idea to leave rehearsals and then her idea to hide in the closet. You cannot blame her for everything." Kenny remained silent, nodded and then continued walking away.

"Ohhh, you two are in trouble. " Corbin said like a 5-year old.

"Whatever Corbin." Vanessa said as she came over to me and embraced me with a hug.

"Thanks babe." She said into my chest.

My heart melted as I replied, "Anytime sweetheart."

* * *

**Aww!! So Zanessa sneaked off and got in trouble, opps! haha. So please review and let me know what you think!! I would really love to get 7 reviews!! The more reviews, the faster I update!!**

**Ideas would be much useful!!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: No Ifs, Ands or buts

**Hey, hey. Thanks for all of the reviews and I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!! I am pretty satisfied with it!**

**-Kylie-**

HSM3: Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 4: No Ifs, Ands or Buts

(Vanessa's POV)

I was sorta upset about Zac and I sneaking off and getting in trouble, but I soon got over it when I thought about how much fun we had.

Ashley walked over to me, " Vanessa Anne Hudgens, what are we going to do with you?" She asked shaking her head.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

"Kenny's really mad." Jared added from behind.

"Jared, not helping!" Ashley said in a sarcastic tone.

"He's has a right to be mad though." I stated looking down.

"You didn't...Oh My God Vanessa, that is foul."

I realized what she was talking about and then gasped, "You have a perverted mind Tisdale."

"Your telling me." Jared casually said.

"Jared! Oh My God, this Conversation!"

"Chill Ash. It's all gonna be alright." I said smiling at my friend.

Ashley chuckled, "I have to admit though, finding you and Zac on top of each other in the closet had to be the highlight of my day so far."

I exhaled loudly and walked away. I could see Kenny and the other 'adults' on set talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out a punishment for Zac and I. I skipped over to Corbin, who was talking to the other cast members, including Zac.

"And here she is ladies and gentlemen, thee-time world champ in making out in a closet, Vanessa Hudgens." Corbin announced as everyone clapped and hollered.

"Shut Up Corbin." I said as I slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"Violence attacks." Lucas stated as he made his arms in the shape of a claw.

"You guys." I whined stomping my feet like a baby.

"Aww, come on Nessa, we are just kidding around."

"I feel like I'm gonna barf." I stated.

"Really or are you just kidding around?" Monique mocked.

"Seriously." I said covering my mouth.

"Not on me!" Corbin exclaimed backing up.

"Alright everyone, break it up. I would like to see Vanessa please, in private." I gulped and followed Kenny, turning around to look at Zac, who looked scarred for me.

After following Kenny he finally stopped to face me, as everyone else tried to ease drop.

"Vanessa, I am very disappointed in you." Kenny told me strictly.

"I'm sorry Kenny, I didn't think..."

He cut me off, "That's just it, you didn't think. After discussing with the other faculty, we have decided that we think it would be best if you stayed away from Zac on set for 2 weeks, that includes rehearsals. This rule goes into effect tomorrow."

I protested, " But..."

"Vanessa, there are no exceptions. You made a bad choice and now will have to deal with it."

I began to cry, "Kenny, you can't just do that. How am I supposed to..."

"The decision is final Vanessa." He stated as he walked away.

I was sad, angry, and most of all I felt like I was going to throw-up. I slowly walked away from where Kenny and I had had our 'talk'. Tears where falling quickly from my eyes and my head was held low. The entire cast ran over to me, to see what was the matter.

"Did he fire you Vanessa?"

"What's the matter?"

"What did he say?"

"Are you ok hunnie?"

I didn't say a word. I could feel my make-up running and my head started to throb. I needed to sit down, soon. I stopped in my tracks and plopped down on the floor, Zac came over to me.

"Baby, talk to me." He told me nuzzling my hair with his nose.

"Zac..." I managed to say.

"Nessa, what is it, tell me please!" Zac pleaded with me.

"Starting tomorrow, I can't see you anymore while we are here."

"What!?" Zac screamed.

"Babe, what did we do that deserved this?"

"We did nothing that deserved this V. It's ok, we'll get this situated out."

(Ashley's POV)

I wasn't so sure what Kenny had said to Vanessa, but I intended to find out. Dragging Jared behind me, I went over to Kenny.

"What did you say to Vanessa?" I point blank asked him.

"I told her that starting tomorrow, she couldn't see Zac on set for 2 weeks."

"Kenny..." I exclaimed letting out a long sigh, "That is like pure hell for them. It's like you not being able to direct or see Manly for 2-weeks."

Kenny though about it, "Then what do you propose?"

I grinned and then whispered the perfect plan into Kenny's ear.

Later on in the day, when we all had a break, Vanessa and Zac went out to lunch while everyone else stayed back to plot.

"Why are we doing this again?" Corbin asked unaware of the real world.

"Because dude, how many times has Zac prank-ed us?" Chucky asked.

"Too many." I replied.

"Guys, don't you think that they are already mad enough?" Momo asked us.

"That's just the thing Monique, this is going to be their punishment, in a way." Kenny said.

"If they are good-sports about it, then we will let them see each other on set and we'll all forget about the closet incident." I informed everybody.

After planning our attack, we all ventured outside to where the trailers where. Running through everything to get it just right was the tricky part. We used Jared's sister as Vanessa and Zac. Our plan was not necessarily to get Vanessa wet but more or Zac, since he played all of the pranks.

We put so many rolls of toilet paper throughout their trailer, it was insane. Jared was busy filling up the water guns and buckets with Chucky while myself and some other dancers directed the whole scene.

I took out my phone and texted Vanessa:

_Heyy. How far away are you and Zac?_

A moment later she texted back:

_Not far. 20 mins. maybe. y?_

I decided not to text back, as I had gotten all the information I needed.

"20 Minutes people!" I hollered around base camp.

Everyone was in a mad panic trying to get everything just right and 'normal' looking.

Sure enough 20 minutes later, a white van pulled up, and out hopped V and Zac, both of whom did not look like they where in good spirits.

"Hi Nessa!" I happily squealed, I was so excited.

"Hey." She quietly replied.

Here it comes. People began to shoot Zac with water guns and such. Vanessa stood there for a few moment just looking on.

Zac attempted to shield himself but was unsuccessful.

"Open the door! Open the door." He yelled.

Vanessa ran over to him trying not to get too wet in the process, "Baby, Baby, Baby." She yelled as she opened the door.

SPLASH! Water was thrown of them by Chucky. Vanessa let out a high pitched scream as they struggled to fun away.

5 minutes later, Zac was completely soaked from head to toe.

Vanessa came over to me, her pants and half of her shirt sobbing wet, "Nice one Ashley."

A shirtless Zac made his way over too, "Yeah, real nice."

"That was pretty good, huh?" Chucky asked them both.

"hilarious!" Vanessa sarcastically moaned.

"Well at least now you guys get to see each other for the next two weeks." I informed them.

"What?" Zac asked very confused.

"Well, after I talked to Kenny, and told him that your punishment was unfair and I had a better idea, he agreed with me. He said that if you guys were good-sports about this prank, then your original punishment could be over written."

Vanessa jumped so high ,"Thank you soooooo much Ash!! I knew you'd come in handy sometime!!"

I giggled, while Jared said, "She always comes in handy for me."

"Wow dude." Zac said patting Jared on the back.

"I love you though J." I said to Jared, hugging him.

"Love you too Ashley."

Vanessa interrupted us, "well, I love Zac!" She said proudly standing straight up.

Zac kissed her, "And I love you V." She giggled and kissed him back.

"I love everyone!!" Corbin yelled bringing all of us into a giant group hug.

**Weird ending, I know!! Well anyway, this chapter was based loosely around the prank video on YouTube...if you hadn't already made that connection. **

**Anyway, I would like at least 10 reviews until the next chapter!! Thanks! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: They don't know Me

**Well hello everyone. It has been a crazy couple of months for me. . . . . but I am now on Spring Break and have decided to update this story along with a story that I just started...my 1st every Troyella story!! =]**

**So anyways, I really love this story the best out of all of my stories and I hope you guys do too! PLEASE read and review and let me know if you'd like another chapter because I'd be happy to do one for you all!! Thanks!**

**xoxox-KYLIE-xoxoxo**

**P.S. : This chapter is basically pure ZANESSA fluff. haha. I was in the mood to write about them. **

**

* * *

**

HSM3 Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 5:

(Zac's POV)

I sat in the communal room on the set of High School Musical 3 watching the video, the video of me getting soaked, which was uploaded to YouTube only one week ago and already has over ten million views. I stared at the screen no believing what was in front of me.

I felt two arms wrap around my neck followed by a sweet smell the enveloped me. Vanessa. "Apparently little girls like to watch Zac Efron get his butt soaked."

She came around to the front of me and sat on my lap. I poked her chest, "Well, does this little girl like to watch Zac Efron get soaked while she runs after him and yells, 'Baby, baby, baby' ?"

"Shut Up, I didn't say it that loud!", she threw her hands up in the air, letting out a deep exhale.

I pointed to the screen at one comment that read:

_**zanessaluvor2life**_

_**OMG. Van called Zac baby! I am so happy! **_

"What the Fuckers, why are they calling me Van!?" she paused, looking at me with puppy dog eyes, "That's your nickname baby."

"Oh if you think that one is good, look at this one!"

_**vanessazacobsessed**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Someone slap me! Did V just call Zac baby!? Ahhhhhh. my life is officially complete.**_

She looked at the screen, "Nessa?"

"They act like they are my best friend and know everything about me. Like really, why are they calling me Nessa and Van and V, my name is Vanessa!"

Ashley came up behind us and stated, "It's because they think they know everything about you Ness. Oh My God, like one time, I was reading a comment on my wall on YouTube and it said something along the lines of, 'Tell Zaccy to back of of vHud, she's all mine'."

Vanessa whined putting emphasis on the my part, "That's my nickname for Zac! Only I can call him that."

I took her hand, "Babe, you are the only one that calls me that."

"No Zac, they just did." she said motioning to the screen.

"Ness, they have never even met him! Yet alone slept in a bed with him, or made-out in the closet, or snuck into the boys bathroom, or..." Vanessa cut Ashley off.

"Okay Ash, I think we get it."

"Get what?" Corbin asked as he walked towards us.

"Get the fact that Zac and Ness are always all over each other and..."

"Ashley!!!!"

"God Ness, PMS-ing today?"

Vanessa got up off of my lap and started walking away, "Ugh, you guys annoy me so much."

Ashley eyed me, "What didn't you do to her last night Zachary?"

I laughed, "Shut up Tizz."

"Dude something is up with her. I don't know what exactly it is, but she's been freaking out about everything ever since Kenny caught you two in the closet."

I got up and walked over to where Nessa took a seat in the corner of the hallway. Slowly I came down to her level and placed my ass on the ground. Silence overcame us until the sound of Kenny's megaphone rang throughout the building, "Everyone must report to the dance room right now. Rehearsals are beginning for the day."

Vanessa got up and held her hand out to help me up but still didn't say anything. Willingly I took her hand and grasped it firmly, placing a kiss on her palm. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and began balling her eyes out. My instincts told me to say something but instead I just held her and let her cry. After a few minutes I asked, "Baby, what's the matter?"

"Us Zac." I released my tight grasp on her.

"What?"

"They know too much Zac. Or they think they know too much. I just..."

I held my hand up stopping her, "Wait a second, is the infamous Vanessa Hudgens is letting the tabloids get to her? The same Vanessa Hudgens who stood tall throughout a scandal that shocked the whole world, the same Vanessa who told me, her boyfriend of almost three years, that she didn't care what anyone thought as long as she thought she was doing the right thing..."

She gripped the back of my shirt and buried her head in my chest, then mumbled a soft No.

"Van, they don't know anything about you. They wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Then who knows me Zac!? Because it seems like everyone does."

"Me," I looked into her dark chocolate orbs, "I know you."

"But babe, they know about every move I make. I can't go to the frickin' grocery store without getting photographed. It just pisses me off that they think that they have a right to butt into my life, our life. I wish I never became famous sometimes."

I grinned from cheek to cheek, "Come on now, you wouldn't have met me."

She giggled her signature Vanessa giggle, "I wouldn't trade anything at all."

"That's my girl."

Monique appeared in the doorway at the end of the hallway, "You where supposed to me in rehearsals nearly twenty minutes ago lovebirds."

"Ahhh Momo! Kenny is gonna kill me."

"And me!" I added.

(Kenny's POV)

"One, two, three, four. Okay now shift your feet." Bonnie instructed the cast.

I glanced around the room noticing an empty spot on the floor, which was supposed to be occupying Zac and Vanessa. The two who instantly clicked the moment they met. I had never seen anything like it before. The chemistry that they bring to the movie in unbelievable.

The two of the staggered in almost twenty-five minutes after we had begun dancing for the day. Behind them walked Monique with a disapointed Mom-mod look on her face.

"Well, well, well look who we have here."

Each and everyone in the room turned to look at 'Zanessa' who where standing there hand in hand.

(Vanessa's POV)

I hated it when people stared at me. Well not stare at me for a good reason but for a bad reason like this. Zac and I already had a few strikes against us, and I did not want to know what this would do to our strike tally.

* * *

**REVIEW! THe more review the faster the update, maybe even tomorrow.!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wow Guys

**Hey! Thanks soooo much for reviewing on the last chapter, if I get that many reviews that quickly on this chapter I will keep updating almost everyday. Again thanks a lot, I enjoy reading everyone's comments!! **

**Well, I really like this chapter and this story as a whole, and I know that the characters are real characters but its purely fanfiction events. . . . .**

**Read and Review!!**

**xoxox-KYLIE-xoxoxo**

**P.S. The beginning is a little slow but it gets better. =]**

**

* * *

**

HSM3: Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 6: Wow Guys

(Vanessa's POV)

I hated it when people stared at me. Well not stare at me for a good reason but for a bad reason like this. Zac and I already had a few strikes against us, and I did not want to know what this would do to our strike tally.

"Zac, Vanessa, care to explain yourselves?" Kenny asked going into his fatherly-mode.

"Umm, well you see...," I stuttered trying to find words to explain ourselves.

"I see what?" Kenny replied chuckling a little.

"Van and I where just talking about an issue that came up and she just got upset over it. So we cleared our heads before we came in here."

Ughh Zac, why? Well at least he didn't mention why I broke down.

"Vanessa. the reason you broke down for was?" Kenny asked me while everybody in the entire room stared at me waiting for a response. Zac squeezed my hand reassuringly as he stood next to me.

"I just.....well you see..."

"Nessa just tell us, we won't judge at all." Ashley yelled from across the floor. Each and every person nodded in the room, agreeing with Ashley.

"You guys are gonna laugh." I said my face turning bright red.

"Ness, really? We are your best friends, we have never laughed at anything you have told us, well maybe a few times, but we promise you that we won't laugh at this." Monique told me walking closer to us.

"It's nothing really, it's stupid. I just let the paparazzi and crazed fans comments get to my head."

"Alright Vanessa, thanks for telling us. Now can we please get to rehearsals?"

I giggled at Kenny. Always the one to change the subject quickly. Zac and I walked over to our designated spot on the dance floor and we began 5 hours of hell, but my mind was elsewhere.

6 hours later-

"Baby, stop!" I hollered to Zac as he spun me around in the air.

"Baby, stop!!" Corbin said mocking me.

"Corbin!" Monique yelled slapping Corbin on the arm.

"Ouch Momo, what was that for?" he asked holding his shoulder.

"For being rude to V, she's sensitive right now." Monique said wrapping her arms around me.

I giggled, "Mo, I'm not sensitive. It just irked me."

"Who cares V?! Let them say all the want. Only your real friends know you." Ashley told me joining in on the hug that Monique was giving me. Aw, to be loved.

"Hey, can we go get something to eat or do something with our 2-hour long break?!" Zac impatiently asked us all.

"Babe, chill. We have 2 hours!"

"No, Zac's right. If we want to go and eat something we better go now."

(Ashley's POv)

Oh good lord, Zac was driving again. I immediately called the front seat so that he would not be distracted with Vanessa again. Vanessa shook it off, but Zac was anything but pleased.

"Ash, let Van sit in the front, please."

"No way boy, you almost got the entire cast of High School Musical killed last time the two of you sat in the front."

"You actually did." Corbin added agreeing with me for once.

"Ness, back me up." Zac told Vanessa whining.

"I would have to agree with them Zac....You get, I don't know how to say it....."

Monique interjected Vanessa's sentence, "Oh I know, distracted!"

We all laughed and decided to make our way to lunch, knowing it would take awhile to get there.

Ten minutes of screaming, yelling, hollering, and laughing we finally where at the restaurant which was only right down the street. The six of us got out of the car and headed for the lobby. Vanessa was already in the corner whispering silly stuff to Zac.

"Table for 6 please." I told the hostess.

(Zac's POV)

Our stomachs where insanely over stuffed from lunch, the ride home was almost silent.

Getting out of the car, Vanessa and I had to go right to wardrobe and make-up because we needed to film a scene automatically. We each said good-bye to each other and headed to our trailers, which where actually the same trailer.

Standing on set an hour later, I tapped my foot waiting impatiently for Vanessa. She finally emerged out of the wardrobe room wearing a simple white dress with a few flowers scattered throughout her hair, she looked so simple, yet so stunning.

"You look gorgeous hun." I whispered pulling her into a hug. She pulled back and kissed me.

Just then one of our producers walked over to us, holding two dolls in his hand, they appeared to be barbie dolls.

"Hey guys, want to play with these dolls. We can make a youtube video!" I laughed at his question, but Vanessa instantly said yes.

After he did what he called an intro to the video we each took each others doll.

Vanessa held Troy and said in a high-pitched voice, "This is Right Here, Right Now, and your chillin' on my tree fort..hey Gabbi, come over...."

I interjected, "Why are you making my voice so high?" The pointed to her, "Stop...."

"I mean what are you doing." She replied laughing and scrunching her face up.

"That's better."

I took my Gabriella doll and placed her head in my mouth pretending I was biting it hard. "Be careful." I could here Vanessa saying, be careful in the background.

My eyes went wide, "Wait...who's are these?"

Vanessa smacked my doll with hers. By now a crowd of crew members along with Ash, Momo, Corbin and lucas had formed around us, watching on.

I pulled Gabbi away from Troy, "Hey..." I saw Corbin laughing histarically in the background.

Handing my doll to V, I said, "I can't do this, I feel like a little girl." Vanessa looked at the camera smiling ear to ear.

After walking away a little I turned back and said, " Troy is an action figure, not a doll, he has eight kicking movements...all kinds of action moves..."

Van added, "He has the karate chop, haya!" I glanced around and saw everyone laughing their heads off.

I looked again at Troys hair,"He's got great hair...." I looked again, "Wait my hair does not look like this." That made everyone laugh, including V.

I tried to figure out the troy doll a little more, but in the mean time Vanessa said, "Here, someone take these, too much fun."

* * *

**Hah. Just based off of the You Tube video. LOL. Review please!**


	7. AN: IMPORTANT!

**Hey. This is just a question for you all. **

**I know I havent updated in awhile, but I really want to continue with this story and make more of it. Maybe go into the good-byes that everyone had, and then like them traveling all over the world doing the premieres. Just let me know if you guys would like something like that. **

**If I get atleast 10 yeses/reviews I will continue with this and a new chapter will be up by tomorrow. **

**xoxoxo **

**Kylie**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Please Tell Me

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I have not updated this until now! I have been so busy, and stressed out, with trying to keep up with school and everything. As many of you know, back in June I found out I was pregnant, and it was an ultimate shocker, so now here we are 6 months later, and I have about 3 more months to go, due date March 13th. This is def not an experience I would wish upon anyone, seeing as I am only 16. But today I got the urge after spending time with family, to come back here and 'rejoin' the fanfiction world. Please take the time to read this chapter and let me know what you think. Hopefully if enough of you review then another chapter will be out shortly after . . .**

**Thanks so much for all the support and hope everyone had a very blissful Thanksgiving holiday! **

**Love, Kylie. xoxo**

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

_The last day of filming, we all had been dreading it since we started producing High School Musical 3 nearly three months ago. No one knew exactly what it would be like, or how we would all feel. I can tell you right now though, that this will probably be the longest, most tear-filled day of my life.-Ashley Tisdale  
_

Walking downstairs to the main lobby to get some breakfast with the cast was bittersweet, nobody wanted to say it, and no one did, we all knew this was the last time. What was going through everyone's mind was not a mystery at all.

I sat down and waited for my best friend Vanessa to get her lazy butt down here. She is by far the least morning oriented person I know. Even though her boyfriend, Zac had been down here before me, she was no where to be found. Finally after I had been through two cups of coffee, a blue-berry muffin and a mixture of strawberries and bright blueberries, she arrived, already with a tear stained face. She was dressed simply, in a blue pair of Free City Sweatpants, a lose fitted white short sleeve shirt, and a zip up hoodie. Her hair laid messily on her shoulders, and no make-up was evident on her pristine face.

She pulled out the chair adjacent to me and sat down.

I took a sip of my coffee, "Nessa..."

Her dark chocolate eyes focused on mine, "Ash."

"What's going on hun? Did you and Zac get into an argument?"

She became alert at the mention of Zac's name. "No."

"One word answers won't cut it Ness. What's going on?"

"I don't know Ashley." Her voice was stern.

"You know damn well what's up Vanessa."

"I can't do this."

"Can't do what hun? It's not like we aren't going to see each other again."

She looked at me with a grin, "Ashley Michelle Tisdale, I'm not that stupid."

I laughed the took her hands in mine, "Then what's up girl?"

A tear trickled down her face, "I'm late."

"Your what?"

"I don't know how it happened. We were always safe and...."

I interupted her, "I knew it!"

She looked confused, "Knew what?"

"It all makes sense now, all those times that you and Zac snuck off, or when we'd see him sneaking out of your hotel room early in the morning."

"Oh My god Ashley, you were spying on us!?"

"Noooo."

Just then Corbin and Zac walked over, "Spying on who?" Corbin asked.

"No one." Vanessa quickly replied.

Zac knelt down to give her kiss, and he imediately sensed what I had sensed, "Baby what's wrong?" I heard him whisper in her ear as he caressed her cheek.

She brushed him off, "Nothing, I'm fine."

But he knew that she wasn't fine, and I knew it too. It's funny how what people know something bad is going to happen, they don't tell the person that they really care about the most.

(Zac's POV)

This day felt like it would go on forever, we had been filming the final curtain drop scene for more then an hour, and already Vanessa had left to go to the bathroom twice, something was up.

She returned after her second time, looking pale and distraught, Kenny noticed it too, and told the whole crew to take a ten minute break to re-group themselves. I walked up to her, and wrapped her in a hug. She buried her head in my chest and began to sob.

"I'm so sorry Zac."

I lifted her chin, "Hey sunshine, what are you sorry about?"

She cried more, people started watching us. "Zac...."

I pulled her closer, "Hey, hey, whatever it is, I'm here, you know that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Vanessa, stop it."

"Zac."

"You can tell me anything."

"Anything?"

"You know it."

"Alright everyone! Back to your places! This will hopefully be out final shot." Kenny yelled. Vanessa released herself from my embrace, and went back to the set. I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Vanessa Anne, you are not getting away that easily. Tell me what is up."

She looked me in the eyes.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT MORE!**


End file.
